Together Now
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: Is it over, Caim?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim Drakengard, it's sequel, or any of its products as my own

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first Drakengard fanfic, again apologizes if characters seem a bit ooc here. Got this idea while playing the second game and watching the infamous cutscene between Caim and Angelus. So I wrote it out in story form. Again, constructive criticism is appreciated

**Summary:** Is it over, Caim?

_**"*"**_ - is the dragon talking

_"*"_ - past events

* * *

The wind echoed around them. Nowe... Legna... Manah... they didn't matter to them. Neither took notice of their audience. They were too preoccupied with each other.

_**Caim... you heard my voice. You heard my voice and... tried to set me free... many times**_, the red dragon choked weakly as she raised her head to meet his eyes directly. The mere sight of her in this state pained him. She used to be so strong, arrogant, full of herself, never once showing a sign of weakness, not even in the worst kind of situation. And now here she was, frail, weak, dying... He knew that this was the only way they could see each other again, but it pained him just as much as it pained him that day eighteen years ago when she volunteered to become the Seal.

_**How the people must've... turned against you. I... did not know, oh, I could not know.**_ Her voice kept on getting weaker and weaker with every breath she took. Soon there would be no voice or breath at all.

_**I had waited so long... so long, to see you again..**_. He sighed. Yes, so have I.

The red dragon no longer spoke, and the man did not pressure her to say something else. He was content to take in all of her features regardless of the blood splattered over her. The red dragon looked as if she wanted to say something and instinctively it came to the man. Slowly raising his hand, he pressed it gently against her snout and rubbed it up and down, just like how he used to do it. Again the memories of eighteen years ago returned...

_**I'm... sorry...**_ The red dragon growled weakly to the man. She wanted to say more to him but there was nothing she could say. She was becoming so cold...

He felt the life being sucked out of her as she pulled her head away from his reach. She shook a brief moment and then collapsed. She no longer took in her mighty breaths, and when the flames began to blanket themselves on top of her, everyone present, including the man, knew that she was no longer living.

The man, despite seeing far more disturbing things in his life, could not help but feel remorse as he watched the red dragon, his partner, his friend, being consumed by the flames. She was not alone however. Mere seconds after she burst into flames, he was soon covered by them. The flames did not hurt, and if they did he would not show pain, misery... he couldn't. He had to be strong, for the both of them. He turned around and faced the party that had ended both his and the dragon's suffering. He wanted them to know, he wanted them to not feel any regret for this. This was what both he and the dragon wanted.

Memories flashed before him...

Her being chained up and tortured by the Empire... her very words echoeing in his head: _But you can never dirty my soul wretched human..._

Her protecting him from the black dragon's flames...

Her telling him her real name... _You are the first, and the last of your kind, to know my name..._

Him surviving the onslaught of hyenas and walking towards her, seeking her approval for a pact...

Him shedding tears for her...

The ever-binding chains wrapping around her once beautiful red scales...

Her discovering something about him never thought to be possible... _I have never... seen you weep before..._

The final image was her being taken away, but it was overshadowed by a familiar voice ringing through his head. _**Is it over... Caim..?**_

It saddened him to hear her say that. Those were her final words and how weak they were! But he reassured her with the newfound feeling of hope that arose within him.

_**It's over. We're together now.**_

Finally the flames grew full and weakened. Both man and dragon vanished into ash before being taken away by a calm, cool breeze. Gone but not forgotten.


End file.
